


Shamal Power

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: When Shamal woke up in a hospital, he didn't expect his doctor to be a blonde lady with red eyes but he didn't know there was more to her and her family than it seemed.





	Shamal Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nanoha and KHR aren't mine in any way of form.
> 
> Also, this story won't be about sparkling vampires so no extra crossover elements being tossed in the fray. Only good ol' Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Seriously why haven't they replaced the 'Lyrical' part with 'Zenryoku Zenkai') and Katekyo Hitman Reborn in a blend many might not get.

Shamal woke up. After waking up, he heard a woman speak.

"Are you awake mister?"

This woman spoke as soft as a mouse.

"No, I'm not awake, miss." Shamal said.

"Oh, it's good that you're awake. Your friends are outside waiting for you." She spoke again.

"What do these friends of mine look like?".

"One of them is an infant who is dressed in a small black suit and has a black hat with a yellow stripe on and a young teenager with silver hair that reaches to his shoulders and green eyes. The teenager was scowling at the door when I came to see who they were.

Oh, also there is another teenager with him. He has brown, spiky hair and brown eyes. Also, he seems shorter than the boy with him and he seems to be unwell."

"Also, where am I?"

"Namimori Hospital."

Now that Shamal thought of it, he was in a hospital garb and in a hospital bed as well. The walls were a blank white. The doctor was a pretty blonde whose eyes were an eerie red. She had hoop earrings in her ears and a long buttoned white doctor's coat which ended at above her knee.

"Well, hello miss. I didn't see you there. How about we go grab some coffee together, Miss ...uumm." Shamal spoke suavely.  
But before he could read the beautiful doctor's name tag, a silver-haired boy suddenly burst through the door.

This boy, Hayato Gokudera, shouted, "Hey! Perverted doctor! What are you doing!"

Gokudera then started throttling Shamal and shouting, "Hey! Shamal, fix the Decimo!"

The blonde doctor turned towards Gokudera and told him with a smile, "I'm sorry, but my patient can't help you. He needs to stay in bed and rest more."

The boy then glared at the doctor and said, "But the Decimo needs to be fixed by this guy!" while pointing at the brown haired boy then at Shamal.

The blonde lady then stated, "If you want, I can help your friend."

Then, Gokudera finally realized that someone else was in the room and asked, "Who are you?"

The doctor smiled and replied, "My name is Shamal Yagami and I seem to share my first name with your friend here, who also happens to be my patient.

Who you are disturbing and that I need you to leave this room right now."

She promptly pushed those boys out of the room and was looking at a clipboard which presumably had a bunch of info about my condition.

"Your condition is better than it was before, but it would be better if you stayed in the hospital for a few more days to confirm your condition."

"That sounds fine."

Then she spoke again, "Ask one of the nurses here to help you if you need anything, but I will be helping that brown-haired boy from earlier."

Ms. Yagami left the room after saying such and I was left to remember what happened.

Was it an ambush?


End file.
